


【带卡车】孑然妒火。

by Obikaka11681



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, OBKK - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:01:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22772194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obikaka11681/pseuds/Obikaka11681
Summary: ★孓然妒火。★晓带卡，虽然很不晓带卡还很OOC！（……）★开车。仍然Cunt Boy卡，我想要老卡爽（草）这次也挺脏的，脏在触尾设定……（  高潮控制/调教失禁/反正好脏好OOC（靠）*高亮*有关十尾的私设：日常体型类似松鼠大小，但随时可将躯体各部分庞大化，比如毛茸茸的尾巴（？）十尾与大筒木辉夜无关，在四战前一直被晓土关押饲养着（靠）基本只认晓土，对晓卡无攻击意识但不可亲近。
Relationships: Uchiha Obito/Hatake Kakashi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 69





	【带卡车】孑然妒火。

**Author's Note:**

> ★孓然妒火。  
> ★晓带卡，虽然很不晓带卡还很OOC！（……）  
> ★开车。仍然Cunt Boy卡，我想要老卡爽（草）这次也挺脏的，脏在触尾设定……（ 高潮控制/调教失禁/反正好脏好OOC（靠）
> 
> *高亮*有关十尾的私设：日常体型类似松鼠大小，但随时可将躯体各部分庞大化，比如毛茸茸的尾巴（？）十尾与大筒木辉夜无关，在四战前一直被晓土关押饲养着（靠）基本只认晓土，对晓卡无攻击意识但不可亲近。

“我警告过你不要接近这里。”

宇智波带土抵达岩洞深处时带着半身潮湿的雨水，渐近渐缓的脚步声似是刻刻悲鸣的倒计时。手执烛火因密封的玻璃灯罩得以在这雨夜幸存，带土将它放在一旁的木桌上，转身时还带着嘲弄与戏谑。  
他需要借一些光线去看清自己同行多年的搭档，而画面也足以令宇智波带土感到满意——缠绕在旗木卡卡西四肢的尾巴将银发男人以双腿弯曲并被迫张开的姿势腾空吊起，乍看之下像是坐在一张毛毯上般惬意。但也只有卡卡西知道自己的状态并不怎么好，冬日的雨夜阴冷，被这般困住了一个多小时，他的手脚已略微失去知觉。面对幼时同窗不加遮掩的恶劣，他再一次试图用自我力量挣开这令人尴尬的束缚，不出意外地失败了。

“让它放我下来。”面对唯一一条退路，旗木卡卡西垂着眼，嗓音倦倦又无奈。在他身后明暗不清的空间中仍然存在着几只毛茸柔软又蠢蠢欲动的尾巴，宇智波带土知道这皆来自于自己饲养在此地的十尾。

“你该庆幸它还认得你。”带土不紧不慢地回答，拍打着肩头洇湿的布料，面具被摘下时撩拨过有些软塌的发尾——在和卡卡西二人独处的时间里，他总是不忌讳于暴露真实的模样。在将一切整理完毕后，男人伸手安抚着缠绕在那纤瘦小腿的尾巴，成功使之放轻了些力道。  
“一旦十尾展开进攻，就算有心救你，我也不一定赶得上。”

“多谢你的好意。”  
这道谢毫不诚恳，尽管束缚的力度已缓解了四肢因血液流转不通产生的麻木感，但男人被绑在原地动弹不得的状态没有丝毫改变。卡卡西睨过宇智波带土仍在安抚十尾的指尖，语气冷淡得像是快要落进尘土里。

“但还是请你把我放下来，首领。”

脱口的称呼过分生疏，黑发男人的动作一下停了。这里离入口尚远，岩洞外淅沥的雨声被全然吞噬，唯剩头顶石缝间偶尔垂落的水滴证实着时间仍在流动。二者突兀的沉默像是心照不宣的配合，而旗木卡卡西知道并非如此，可也毫不后悔用一个称呼将他们之间的距离拉远。  
直到宇智波带土猛然用虎口卡住了他的下巴。

“别跟我闹脾气，卡卡西。”那双异色眼眸中溢出的危险冰冷又热烈，宇智波带土的指尖施了十足的力道，卡卡西也因此吃痛地紧皱眉心。这是他鲜少不去照顾对方感受的一次，只是径直将身体嵌入分开的腿间，并将嘴唇贴近银发男人的脖颈，像匹将要进食的豹。  
“你以为我没有看见岩壁上雷系查克拉留下的痕迹吗？”宇智波带土的声音是难得一见的咬牙切齿。他齿间开合，深浅不一的血印便出现在卡卡西的颈侧。  
“我早就警告过不要到这里来，你不仅不听，甚至还意图对十尾动手。是打算背叛我吗，旗木卡卡西。”

这些话近乎责问，宇智波带土感到一瞬的后悔，因为怀中人的脊背像是正在死去般渐渐变得僵硬。距离卡卡西抛弃心中的木叶与同伴来到身边已多少年了？太久了，带土早就放弃刻意去记。他们一同承担遍这虚伪世间的余孽，而他早就不会对卡卡西心存猜疑，即便这位总是配合默契的搭档在不该出现的时间点出现在了这里。

但如果他只是一直蛰伏在身边，而现在将要回去木叶的话……  
宇智波带土感到胸腔中如溺毙者无法摆脱的缺氧感，无法再顺着这个念头想下去。

“我没有。”卡卡西轻抿住干涩的下唇，对颈侧调情式的粗暴舔咬视若无睹。“如果我有，我不会用写轮眼向你求救。”

只是不知真伪的否认便能宇智波带土的心里好受了些，他不禁唾弃着自己的无能。但正如卡卡西所言，此刻的带土仍能感到从那只已没有写轮眼的眼瞳深处传来的隐约灼痛。这种事鲜少发生，不管情况如何危急，旗木卡卡西都不会向他索要援手。那些该死的牺牲精神在银发男人的身上扎了根，为此带土总是得不时分些注意去关注着每一场争战，好让卡卡西不至于悄无声息地死去。

想到此处，黑发男人又觉得怒火叫嚣的声音更盛。

“说实话，”被紧捏的下颚处泛起向外延展的微红，带土强迫自己收敛了指尖的力道，“你来这里做什么？”  
“我只是来了，”卡卡西的视线一直落向低处，有意拒绝着目光的交接。“什么也没做。”  
“那么十尾不可能率先攻击你。”  
“你大可以去检查下，看看你的十尾有没有事。”

“我根本不明白你在生什么气。”  
毫无进展的交流成功使宇智波带土一脚踏入情绪失控的极限，难以自持地因对方不必要的倔强而气急败坏。

“别挑战我的底线。告诉我，你究竟来这里做什么，卡卡西。”

“……”两相沉默的第一秒，卡卡西露出像是被刺伤的表情，继而恢复成毫不在意的冷漠，速度快到让带土以为自己看错了。  
“如果月之眼计划就是你的底线，那想挑战的人可太多——呃……！”

若不是自己赠予的瞳术仍然存在于那只眼中一息尚存，宇智波带土几乎要将面前的男人与一直摒弃的虚伪世界相提并论。他的卡卡西总是温柔的，而不似现在这般满身逆骨，还一定要说些不爱听的，逼迫带土用极近粗暴的方式以吻封缄。  
这是今日独属于二人的第一次对视。不同于宇智波带土的晦暗目光，卡卡西的眼神像是桌上那盏静立摇曳的烛火，柔和缥缈，就像暂时得到了追寻已久的梦寐以求。  
但这些都被正在气头上的宇智波带土忽略了。舌尖汲取到凉而甘甜的唾液，幼时同窗独有的气息全部融在里面，像渐渐漫过头顶的潮汐。他抬手探入卡卡西因被吊起而胸前空落的晓袍，只一用力便连着黑色里衣一并变得破破烂烂，似有非无地遮着这具被他碰过多次的躯体。注意到这异样又碍于动弹不得的现状，卡卡西支吾几声，想将脑袋偏开，旋即被带土按住后脑加深了这个吻。

“你怎么敢逼我用这种下流的手段拷问你。”

这位并不愿意过多外露情绪的首领着实气疯了，尤其是从这个吻的过程变得叵测开始。舌尖一阵钝痛，卡卡西不遗余力地咬了他一口，摆明了不愿继续。他自己的血和卡卡西的嘴唇上因啃咬而溢出的血珠皆被抿入口腔，在宇智波带土退后时，唾液从嘴角黏连着牵扯成即断的丝。  
哈，拷问。他从没想过会将这个词用在旗木卡卡西的身上。他们可以是同窗，可以是搭档，再或是爱人，但宇智波带土绝对不允许此刻的卡卡西现身在对立面。

“十尾。”

话音落下的同时，忠诚地束缚着四肢的尾巴开始有了动作，强制为人鱼肉的男子将双腿分得更开，并将被捆在一起的双手高举过头顶。那些直到现在也无所事事的多余尾巴从身后的黑暗中穿出，越过臂膀两侧，轻贴上卡卡西的胸口。尾尖的长毛细密，在这雨天中意外地没有受潮，每扫过一次，紧绷的肌肉便能感到些柔软的酥痒。  
这手段的确下流，只是拂过肌理，卡卡西却感到了一小股穿透皮肤的轻微电流。他本以为是错觉，然而麻痹感随着尾巴尖的扫动变得愈发明显，不至于让他失去知觉，相反还提高了对触觉的敏感程度，以至软毛还未刮蹭至乳尖，那两处醺红便从乳晕中挺立了。

“…你做了什么。”鼻息变得沉重，卡卡西有意识地想要摆动上身来躲避难以言齿的别样爱抚，但每动一下，捆住四肢的力道便越发收紧。  
“别担心。”宇智波带土并未看他，只是像刚开始安抚十尾般将手心覆在他纤瘦的小腿上。

“只是一点可以让你说实话的东西。”

十尾的能力至今不明，卡卡西隐隐猜到这电流来自被完美控制的雷系查克拉。他怀疑这是宇智波带土新想出的床笫游戏中的一种，但情况已容不下过多思虑，那两根尾巴缓慢地延伸并转而将两处软肉缠绕其中，似乎想将他平坦的胸口挤压成女性胸部高耸的模样。  
心中一凛，旗木卡卡西只觉得腿间那有别于男性的器官不可控制地紧缩。宇智波带土深知他的身体秘密有多不可触碰，每次上床都要想尽手段让自己不顾一切地浪叫才算罢休。卡卡西虽然习惯了如此，但依然为这变相开发身体的意图感到无端羞耻。

“别动…唔…嗯！”

似乎注意到了主人不悦的心情，十尾又将一条尾巴盖住了银发男子的唇前，彻底阻断了发声。四肢渐渐麻痹，卡卡西并未感到疼痛，也没有注意到那尾巴尖已全然盯上了那两处敏感。不同于以往被爱人舔舐的吮吸感，电流肆虐过早已红肿凸起的乳尖，卡卡西在噤声的同时向前挺了挺腰，鼻息化为喉口无法压抑的低喘。

眼前的腰腹弯起时带起一段情色的弧度，宇智波带土用指尖从腰侧轻蹭，再滑落到腿根，故意用暧昧的动作雪上加霜。男子浑身轻颤的频率果真变高了，嗫嚅着些抗拒的声音，再低着头把热气全吐在带土的眉眼处。其实宇智波带土清楚得很，旗木卡卡西在床上也总是口是心非。在彻底沉入性爱前，他一定要把抗拒的话说尽了才能乖乖听话。为此带土的行为也会变为随心所欲的粗暴，好让卡卡西尽快啜泣着用那双修长而白皙的腿夹住他的腰。  
何况现在的百般拒绝只能引来黑发男子变本加厉的怒意。指尖勾住苦无向上划过，双层布料一并撕裂，只剩微微有些湿润的女性器官暴露在双腿间。宇智波带土似是认真端详着那处，用指尖磨蹭过两侧的软肉，再撩拨着还未完全开合的缝隙，开口时是做作的惊异。

“你这次湿得好慢。”他用拇指在入口处来回摩搓，“难道因为碰你的不是我的手，所以才这样没感觉吗？”

作为被强制沉默的一方，旗木卡卡西只觉得荒谬，皱着眉心给宇智波带土送去一瞥。岩洞阴冷，停在私处的手指连温热都算不上，却没有犹豫地往深处探去。他很快便往温度正好的穴肉间塞入一小段指节，惹来卡卡西抽起一声凉气。但男人没有更多的动作，停留了一会儿便抽了出去，轻搓了搓，发现两指之间的水渍并不足以相互黏连。  
“里面也没有太湿。”宇智波带土是真心感到可惜，他还算喜欢这个戏码，“卡卡西，你得放松一点。”

他用水色未干的食指蹭过顶端的弱点，那颗敏感的肉粒未受刺激，被软皮包裹着不愿露面。因突兀的袭击，卡卡西腿根瑟缩，只觉得阴蒂上传来一阵隐隐的酸楚，而黑发男子明显不想轻易就这样放过他，轻按、磨蹭、挑弄，无所不用其极，虽然力度正好，卡卡西还是忍不住颤抖地扭动起腰。  
不公平，他甚至感到有些悲凉，宇智波带土总是可以找到令他快速动情的方法。

而这一次，男人也很快停了手，因为他注意到肉穴在一次猛烈的收缩后挤出了一些淫液。他的卡卡西终于湿了，入口正翕合着发起邀请，充血的阴蒂肿胀也在顶端。卡卡西在上方哼着些什么，情欲初起熏红了眼角与脸颊，露出的是跟以往前戏进行到一半时便情动至死的模样。  
只是一眼，宇智波带土就起了反应。但此刻并非是他愿意出手的时候。

一根蠢蠢欲动的尾巴等待许久，现在终于得以听从无声的命令，贴着银发男子的耻骨又绕过腿根，将尾巴尖端的软毛送到阴蒂上方。注意到这些的卡卡西有些惊愕地抬眸，挣扎的力度突然变大了，以至又有多余的尾巴绕上了他的腰。  
“别缠得这么紧。”他看见宇智波带土的脸全都埋在阴影里，语气是让人不寒而栗的柔情。

“十尾，让我的卡卡西舒服些。”

软毛扫过肿胀肉粒的第一下，卡卡西被过度的快感刺激到上身后仰，指甲深陷入手心的嫩肉中。如此快意无法形容，麻痒酸胀一齐要让他失控。而不通人意的动物没有多给卡卡西适应的时间，随后的阴蒂调教接踵而至，它学着主人的行动，扫过第二下、第三下，再勾着尾尖像是作画般涂抹着画圈。电流被刻意调得更弱，在只有接触到软毛时才会通过红肿的肉粒窜进体内，不仅刺激到淫靡的小穴，连尿道的入口也没有放过。  
“嗯…嗯嗯…呜…！”  
只能够做到上挺的腰身此刻勉强地扭动着，卡卡西晃着脑袋，不断发出了不成调的激烈呻吟。无法挣开一处束缚的现实令人绝望，他承受的快感地狱无法停止，只是被软毛戳刺都让银发男子全身狂颤。淫水很快随着尾巴的上下挥动黏上下腹与腿肉，宇智波带土蘸取一点，再用双唇将这咸湿的液体抿去了。

“十尾，再陪卡卡西玩一会儿。”宇智波带土只觉得心跳正在慢慢坠落。他低头落吻在男人被轻托起的小腿上，毫不避讳地展露了存在已久的全部占有欲。而他的搭档此刻已没有感受这爱意的余力，浸润着水光的视线无处安放，透露出恳求的意味，却被带土有意地无视了。

很好，他的卡卡西很有感觉，没有再用那样倔强的态度忤逆他，更无法想着离开。  
心火是永远烧不尽的，这或许才是所谓下流手段的真谛也说不定。

“记得，别让他去。”

隐没在黑暗空间中的活物没有给出应答，只是用三条尾巴乖顺地爱抚着乳尖与阴蒂，将暗藏的电流再一次调弱了。为了帮助卡卡西放松，它把剩余的尾巴全都用了上，层层软毛轻扫着耳孔、腰侧还有膝窝。男人呼吸急促，四处躲避无果，几近痒到脱力，肩膀耷拉在这一片毛绒尾巴中失去了反抗时的僵硬。五分钟的光景都太过漫长，在战斗中都不曾狼狈至此的男子出了满身热汗，淫水从穴缝中止不尽地流。  
旗木卡卡西只觉得自己快死在酸痒与快意中。宇智波带土饲养的宠物十分听话，每次都在合适的时刻将这具早该高潮的身体连连压下，停下所有对敏感点的刺激，并用尾巴安抚着即将攀顶前紧缩的臀肉与僵直的后腰。经过几个回合的恶劣逗弄，卡卡西陷入一片混沌，他想出声喊出爱人的名字，直言不讳身体的感受，希望宇智波带土可以就此收手，但张嘴时只有喘息与津液混合着，打湿了锁骨与前胸。

“唔…呜……！”

勉强映入余光中的男人仍然舔吻着他的小腿腿骨，嘴唇缓慢地上走，在白嫩的大腿内侧留下报复的青紫痕印。当总是不可一世的晓首领布满残痕的侧脸贴近了腿间的一片泥泞却视若无睹时，卡卡西极度想让宇智波带土对他做些什么坏事。舔他、用手指勾弄他、亦或者是将男人的炙热深埋进穴肉中，卡卡西本不愿被十尾触碰，此时只想被恋人爱抚到高潮。  
他用了最后一些力气仰起脖颈，将自己断断将续的声音挣脱了尾巴的限制，送了出去。

“唔…带、带土…碰碰我…”

泫然欲泣的脆弱腔调属实难得，终于让宇智波带土抬眼去看。被折磨至今的男子满身都彰显着情色，过度喘息让平坦的胸口不住起伏，漾着柔和的色泽。他用迷离又真诚的目光诉说着欲求，而带土的确钟爱卡卡西坦诚时的模样。

“那就告诉我。”带土抬起卡卡西的一只小腿搭上了自己的肩头，“你来做什么，嗯？”  
他仍然纠结着这个问题，这令带土有些懊丧。大多时候他总是果决，只是会在有关旗木卡卡西的事上狠跌一跤。自发现今夜的卡卡西行踪诡秘并行为异常开始，他便不可控制地产生了诸多猜测——也许他想回木叶，或者只是单纯地想破坏月之眼计划，不管是哪种结果，宇智波带土都无法承受。  
旗木卡卡西总是他的，不管发生什么。如果，如果他要走……

他不可以走。

宇智波带土几乎硬生生将舌尖已止住溢血的伤口再一次咬破，覆在大腿外侧的手心不自觉收紧。为了方便听到回答，他挥了挥手，将掩在卡卡西嘴唇前的尾巴拂去了。  
但即使身处铺天盖地的情潮中，卡卡西对他的追问仍然露出了抗拒而不耐的表情，嗫嚅又含糊，在可以说话的时刻偏偏选择了缄默。倔强又回到了狠咬着唇角的齿尖，如此美好的隐忍戳中了带土的神经，他觉得刺眼，却又感到腿间的硬物热而胀痛，还对卡卡西的不配合而心间愠怒。  
心理与生理的分裂让宇智波带土不假思索地作出惩罚恋人的抉择。他的舌头狠狠滑过全是水光的缝隙，将堆积在入口多时的淫水全部用舌尖勾了出来再吞咽下去，一个劲地往甬道深处塞。只是轻挠着阴蒂的尾尖也配合着主人的动作，改变了行动的轨迹，盘成了一个小圈裹住了红肿的肉粒释放电流，改用软毛搔过尿道的小孔。

“不行…不要这样……呜啊…！”

心中所望成了真，卡卡西几乎被快感逼疯。他一瞬陷入恍惚的迷离，止不住用腿根夹住深埋在两腿之间的脑袋，双眼迟迟地上翻。徘徊在小腹间的酸楚热流全向腿间涌去，严重的失禁感令他无法忍耐，只能在高潮的边缘扯着嗓子让舔舐自己的男人离开。  
宇智波带土偏开头的瞬间，两柱清澈的水流从耳侧激喷了去，洋洋洒洒打湿地面。被掌控的男子被终于到来的高潮逼迫着，浑身百般抽搐，完全张开的穴口止不住地痉挛收缩。这一次的手段的确有些过头，带土担心他窒息太久，终于命令十尾将束缚全松了开，只用几根尾巴托住了卡卡西，再将搂住后腰的臂弯一收，那副脱力的躯体便前倾着落入怀中，结束了这场拷问。

身体陷入性爱发泄的欢愉，卡卡西久久没有回神，软塌地依偎着男人的胸膛，脸颊轻蹭着恋人颈侧，展露出一副无意识的娇柔模样。因这场狠心戏码带来的不安全感，卡卡西在触碰到男人的那一刻收紧了手指，将晓袍完整的一角紧攥在手中，似乎在担心宇智波带土下一秒又会远离。

根本不该是这样的立场才对。

“……”沉默了一会儿，宇智波带土的轻声叹息几乎微不可闻，他将那只手牵起握入掌心，无视了自身高涨的欲望，只是借着寂寥落吻。

真到了如此地步，卡卡西不愿开口的原因，不是另有隐情就是下定了决心。尽管宇智波带土自认有千般折磨的手腕，但对于卡卡西，这一切都毫无意义。就算他忍心去做，卡卡西也一定不会就此低头。他们二人对相互的认知太过熟稔，这一点根本不需确认。  
何况见鬼的是他并不忍心。

“我的底线是失去你。”

一贯阴鸷而霸道的首领将额头搁在银发男人的肩头，收紧了相拥的力道，嗓音比平常还要哑，语气是掩盖不住的颓败。  
“这种时候，你独自接近十尾，风险太大了……卡卡西。”  
宇智波带土并不知道卡卡西是否在听，如果没有，就让这些成为他最后的话。

“我怕我来不及救你。”

这种感受已是久违，宇智波带土不得已地承认了。这种名为“恐惧”的情感，早就被他弃之敝履——他本该。而在认定所得到之物皆是侥幸后，他唯独把旗木卡卡西的存在称之为幸运。  
“我不会再问你今夜这件事的原因。如果你只是想要离开……”  
如果他只是想要离开。宇智波带土啄过那汗水流落的脸颊，告诫着自己这种失去在所难免。他也许可以……

“——我只是来看了看。”

在同样下定决心的当口，他被旗木卡卡西虚弱的声音打断了。

“没有你想的这么复杂，我没有离开或是背弃你的想法，只是过来看了看。我记得你说过不想我一个人来，所以我只能选在晚上动身，没想到还是被你发现了。”  
“门口的雷切痕迹是我为了躲避碎石用的，十尾是实行月之眼计划的关键，我不会蠢到对它下手。”说到关键处，宇智波带土又看见卡卡西的脸上显现出熟悉的拒绝以及一丝愤懑。  
“虽然我其实很想这么做……你几乎每天都过来很久，而且没有带上我。”

卡卡西一一解释着，说到最后甚至偏过头去，这举动突然让宇智波带土莫名觉得可爱。失而复得只有一席话的距离，他又一次深刻地因为卡卡西的坦诚而感到万分侥幸，还要用装腔作势掩盖过刚才的自我失态。  
“你什么时候变得这么幼稚。”带土故意冷哼一声，“我只是来确认十尾的状态。它仍然是不完全体，如果暴走，带上你反而更……”

有温软的吻从耳畔一路探索至脸颊，宇智波带土迟疑三分最后随之微微抬头，好让主动献上嘴唇的银发男人可以得逞。腥锈的血味淡淡散开，他们用舌尖缠绵，偶尔有满溢而出的唾液略过下颚悠悠垂落。卡卡西紧贴着他的那处仍然泥泞一片，现在又有愈发收紧的趋势——他是故意的，宇智波带土心知肚明却还是被湿热重新勾起欲望，直到怀中的人用炙热的吐息充当不死不休的号角。  
“我不是那么容易就死去的弱者。”那哑而含笑的嗓音越发魅得蛊惑人心，卡卡西略过了宇智波带土不解风情的回答，贴在耳边发出邀请，双腿故意夹住他劲瘦而有力的腰迟迟不放。

“如果你不想我来，最好把我操到听话，首领。”

去他妈的。宇智波带土的眼神一瞬晦暗如初，他握紧了卡卡西的手并强行牵至腰间。银发男人心照不宣地将裤沿颓下少许，还挑起眉尖意欲挑衅。

“卡卡西。”宇智波带土毫无征兆地挺腰，将过分硬挺的肉棒十分轻松地挺入被冷落许久的小穴中，在感到背等待多时的湿热裹住时情不自禁地喟叹出声。没有给卡卡西更多适应的时间，便前后肆意地冲撞起来。刚才那场性爱拷问留下的遗症仍然存在于甬道深处，剧烈的抽插下，非但没有给男人带去痛感，水液也不减反多，被肉棒一下下带到体外，打湿了二人紧贴在一起的下腹。

“你这样不仅会被操到听话，还可能被我操死。”

尽管旗木卡卡西偶尔轻狂的样子也美得令人垂涎，但宇智波带土发誓要让他知道在床上挑战男人的后果。他用虎口卡住卡卡西的膝窝并将那只腿微微抬起，再抓着后脑银发强制低头，要这位不知好歹的搭档看清楚自己被肉棒操弄隐私部位的全部过程。  
在腿间进出的硬物臌胀着青筋，抽出时带着一些淫荡地挽留它的穴肉一并外翻。这果真戳中了旗木卡卡西的耻点，他被撞得不断颠簸，还要勉力抬手想将带土施加于后脑的力道分散开。

“嗯…！别这么快…呜……”  
身体又被点燃，他无法自制重新回归的颤抖，并为在体内横冲直撞的肉棒不停地扭动着腰，多亏十尾安稳地托着他才不至于掉落。宇智波带土太熟悉他的敏感点了，在感受到卡卡西有意避开的举动后，他只放慢了一点操弄的速度，次次调整着角度，将肉棒伞状的顶端蹭过穴肉上的凸起，一股水因此渐渐堆起，浸着带土的硬物蓄势待发。  
在他坏笑着突然连根抽出时，卡卡西又一次将潮吹的淫液猛然喷到他的腿上。

“不行…去了好多次……”  
口水又一次停在下颚迟迟不落，卡卡西很快没了刚才的自信模样，蜷缩起双腿，手肘蹭着垫在身下的尾巴就要后退。男人实在是没有继续下去的精力，在一次潮吹的背后，他数次攀上小高潮，用私处尽力地吮吸着肉棒直到现在。  
“我还没说你能走。”可宇智波带土并没有放过他的打算，抓住了脚踝又把卡卡西拖回面前。“乖一点。”

肉棒再一次进入身体，卡卡西连哭腔都无力发出，只是被带土紧攥着脚腕一下下撞着。从未经历如此高强度的性爱，卡卡西有些后悔今夜初始时的不配合，尽管他的确无法一下就将小孩子气的想法说出口。理亏在先，男人倾身索吻，卡卡西只能探出舌尖作为回礼，尽心尽力地承受着宇智波带土在床上的顽劣情话。  
“你的小穴越来越淫荡了，老是吸着我不放。明明都被那样调教过了，阴蒂的敏感度还是这么高。”  
仿佛为了证实自己说的话，他命令十尾又将一根尾巴上的软毛轻轻扫过顶端红肿的肉粒。没有电流，只是类似羽毛尖端的刮蹭，高潮数次的卡卡西仍抖得停不下来，用力地绞紧了穴肉。

“你看，只这么一下，你就快把我吸射了。”

趁着仍有余力，宇智波带土尽兴地占着所有便宜。或低声的沉吟或高昂的啜泣，皆在于他操弄的力度，卡卡西无力反抗的狼狈模样着实满足了他的掌控欲。宇智波带土不禁想起今夜这场险之又险的误会，即便只是产生了怀中人将要离去的假想，却也能使自己的情绪失控。  
没有旗木卡卡西的日子难以想象。宇智波带土深切地咀嚼着这一想法，在最终发泄时凑去了搭档的耳边。

“留在我身边，卡卡西。”

性事结束的末尾，疲倦不堪的男人早已陷入半梦半醒的混沌之中。隐约感受到宇智波带土贴近的温热嘴唇，卡卡西埋首在男人的颈侧，微微挥了挥指尖，哼出一点撒娇的鼻音，像在嗔怪带土打扰了他昏沉的梦魇。  
他会梦见什么呢，宇智波带土有些好奇。他想起自己也曾做过与卡卡西一起的梦，背靠着一些日落山海，在不知名的小径上踱步去不知名的远方。他们没有交流，一直并肩着走，只是梦醒时分来得相当之快。在某几次睁开眼的瞬间，他一眼看清躺在身边呼吸平稳的卡卡西，突然满心觉得这世间的所有坚持全是百无聊赖。火影也好，写轮眼也好，甚至包括月之眼，全是人心欲望的产物借着光明的表皮为非作歹。

一切皆远，只有卡卡西近在咫尺。

岩洞外的雨仍然未停，一些风扯着雨水漂泊到这里，摇晃着岩壁上二人时而明灭的倒影。  
宇智波带土重又侧戴上面具，那条束缚于后脑的黑带遮住了万分眼底的柔情，小心地不让心头余焰灼伤怀中昏昏欲睡的卡卡西。

“睡吧，我带你回去。”

-Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 感觉整篇内容可以用几句话概括。  
> 宇智波带土：卡卡西你是不是要走？？你敢走？？  
> 旗木卡卡西：我不走，但你凭什么为了十尾冲我发火？？  
> 宇智波带土：我哪冲你发火了？？我好心怕你有危险你把我当驴肝肺！  
> 旗木卡卡西：行吧，我就是吃十尾的醋了，你爱咋咋地。
> 
> 两人遂生气地上了次床（？


End file.
